Because I'm The Devil Myself
by Akikaze Ryo - Rain55
Summary: This story tells the journey of Gilbert, a boy who was shunned because of his peculiar silver hair and red eyes, gaining him the name of the 'Devil's child'. (PruIta, Human AU, contains CharaDeath)


Hi, everyone~ I am supposed to finish my other story, but I fell sick and yeah, have to postpone that story for awhile...

But then I feel bad for not posting and since I still need to go to school and the trip took like 1 hour plus, I actually spend my travelling time writing this one shot using my phone...

When I read it again, it's more like a storyboard or sth rather than a full story though. Then I would be more than willing to if anyone wants to adapt and expand the story, just tell me like the link if you are done so I can read it .

in any case, this is a new style of writing that I adopt since if not like this, I will be tempted to write more and it will become long. Hope it is not too confusing.

And then again, i hope the story is clear enough. This story honestly needs a lot of imagination imo.

I guess I shouldn't say anything more, I hope everyone enjoy the story. Do read and review if you like it :D

Disclaimer : I do not own Hetalia.

Pairings : PruIta

Warnings! Involve Chara Death!

Notes : All 'He' refers to Gilbert if everything is written correctly

* * *

When he was born, he was called the 'Devil's Child'. His silver hair and blood red eyes were feared in the society and he was deemed as an abomination. Despite the shunning, his mother defended him. They had given him the name, Gilbert, as an 'oath' to the society.

When he was five, his mother passed away from a disease. His father was already long gone and so he was sent to an orphanage. The other children hated him for his looks. The adults did not dare to go near him. The parents kept trying to force him to be kicked out from the orphanage. They feared to be cursed by the "Devil's child".

When he was seven, a kind old lady adopted him. The orphanage was full of joy and for a moment, he was full of joy as well. He did not like the orphanage and he was always alone. The old lady was kind and caring, despite his looks, she took care of him like a normal child. But his happiness did not last long.

When he was ten, the old lady passed away. Her son and daughter came to take care of her belongings, but they kicked him away. Once again, he was called the 'Devil's child'. By then, he had lost his trust to everyone and he ran away.

When he was twelve, he was used to living on the street already. He scavenged food from stores and seek for shelters on abandoned houses on the outskirt of the town.

When he was fourteen, he was used to living alone. He had claimed the abandoned house as his own and learned to make a living by selling firewoods. He hunted for his food, rivaling the wolves living in the deepest of the forest.

When he was eighteen, he met this young lad in the village. Covered in hood and blinfold, he he hid his hair and eyes that people feared. He had went in that day to get basic necessities for himself when he heard the sound of a rampaging horse. Out of instinct, he stepped out to stop the stallion, just before it crashed into a small fruit stall across the street. At that time, there was a young lad shopping his stuff in the stall and because of his quick action, the lad was left unharmed by the attack.

The horse was soon calmed down and it was sent back to its owner. The young lad, feeling obligated to express his thanks, approached him and said his thanks. He just nod, not wanting to attract so much attention to himself. But the lad noticed a scratch on his forehead, presumably from the incident just now and was going to apply some kind of ointment to him. He was shocked, being not used to the feeling of another human's touch, and he slapped lad's hand away. At that moment, his blinfold slipped of, revealing his eyes that were still the colour of blood. He quickly covered it with his hand and ran back to his place at the outskirt of the village.

When he returned, he could not stopped himself from thinking about what happened before. He remembered the lad he saw and he could not fathom his expression at that time. He had expected something akind to fear but when he saw the lad's hazel eyes, he could see nothing but concern. He could not stop thinking of him and somehow he found himself attracted by the young lad in the village.

The next day, he went to the village once more to finish what he could not do the previous day. There, he saw the same lad, playing with the children around the neighbourhood. Much to his surprise, when the lad saw him, he was approached and greeted normally. The lad was concerned about his well being and gave him some medicines for his wounds. He was once again stunned, but he managed to stand still this time and ask him a question that has been lingering in his mind.

"Are you not afraid of me?"

The lad was caught in surprise, but soon his lips turned into a smile.

"Why would I?"

Since that day, he would spend his day with the lad whenever he visited the town. He had learned that the lad goes with the name of Feliciano and he was an orphan like him. However, Feliciano was the exact opposite of himself. In the village, Feliciano was known as someone kind, helpful, sincere, everyone loved Feliciano, him included.

Since that day, he once again felt something that had been missing from his life. He felt the warmth of other people. He felt the warmth of acceptance. He felt the warmth of kindness. He felt the warmth of love. And thus he was once again able to enjoy his life fully.

But these days did not last long.

When he was nineteen, bandit started to raid the village. It was a common occurence at that period of time, but they were becoming more and more savage each day. Because of this, he was scared. He was scared that Feliciano would not be safe. He was scare that they would take Feliciano away from him.

Thus he decided to take his sword.

When he was twenty, the village was in chaos. (Bad) people who tried to enter the village met their demise, not even getting the chance to step inside the village's compound. They had blamed Feliciano for it, accusing him for making contract with the witch (devil) who lived on the outskirt of the town.

The chaos continued, in the end, it was decided that Feliciano would be sacrificed as an offering to the village's God. The people who loved him could not do anything as it was the majority's voice. Feliciano took on his fate, not wanting to blame it on anyone else including him as Feliciano knew about his past.

Yet, the words reached him quickly. He had heard that Feliciano was going to be killed by the village, going to be burned alive, because of him. It was cruel and unfair. He knew it was actually his fault. He did it in order to protect Feliciano but the result was the opposite.

In the end, he set his resolve and went to the village's center where Feliciano was, not wearing his hood, not wearing his blindfold. Fire burned in the middle of the compound, preparing to engulf anyone who came near. He shouted loudly, bringing everyone's attention to him, including Feliciano.

People were astounded. In front of them, stood the 'devil's child' from the past. Some of the elder remembered him. They had thought that he already died few years ago, but there he was, standing as strong as ever. No one paid attention to Feliciano anymore, all eyes went to him. The villagers was enraged, calling him the bringer of calamity.

The villagers feared him, they shouted at him and cursed him, but none dare to take a step closer to him. None except for one. Feliciano came closer to him, asking why he had come. He could have stayed in his house and he would be safe from blame. He could have just ignored Feliciano and he would be safe from harm.

For him, Feliciano was the most important person in his life. He could not bear it, the thought of losing Feliciano. He did not even want to think about it. And he knew it bes, that it was better for Feliciano to live, compared to him who was hated by the people.

He ignored Feliciano's plea and took a step closer to the fire. The villagers tried to stop Feliciano from getting ecloser to him, closer to the fire. Feliciano cried and cried but he was ignored. Just before he took his last step, he turned back to Feliciano and smiled.

"Because I am the devil myself."

With that, he took his last step and disappear inside the fire, not to be seen again.


End file.
